


Маркеры

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi





	Маркеры

Двое мужчин идут рука об руку, в руках одного — общий для двоих зонт. Ничего особенного, обычная вежливость.

Может быть, один из них работает на другого (разумеется, тот, в чьих руках черная изогнутая ручка). 

Может быть, они родственники.

Может быть, просто друзья.

Финч думает, что в их с Джоном случае они — все вместе. 

Они, безусловно, вежливы. Вежливость — их модус операнди, их броня, их оружие. Особенно для Гарольда, потому что никакого другого оружия у него нет. По крайней мере, в отношении Джона. Но и Джон может мастерски пользоваться чужим арсеналом, если выпадет случай. Он не брезгует никаким преимуществом.

Джон, конечно, работает на Гарольда. Хотя их отношения как нанимателя и работника с самого начала балансировали на грани двусмысленности, а теперь границы и зоны размылись настолько, что, может быть, только пресловутый черт и разберет.

Что до родства... Их жизни переплетены так тесно и они столько раз спасали друг друга, что в любой традиционной культуре уже обязаны были бы побрататься.

Вот понятие дружбы — самое широкое и эфемерное из этого всего — ускользает, упрямое, растворяется в потоках дождя. Дружба. Содействие, сочувствие, умение «смотреть в одну сторону», общность интересов, предпочтение компании друг друга… Да, пожалуй, они друзья. Но не из-за всего вышесказанного, а вопреки.

Преположим, рука Финча бы лежала на локте Риза. Век назад это сигнализировало бы о дружбе без всякого сомнения. Сейчас — это было бы показателем отношений иного рода. (Для американцев, конечно, а не для, допустим, выходцев из Бразилии.)

О, эти внешние маркеры. Вроде бы безошибочные, они настолько подвержены веяниям моды, общественным предрассудкам, воспитанию этих конкретных людей, что совершенно теряют всякий смысл…

Джон берет руку Гарольда и кладет на свой локоть.

— Не подскользнись, Финч, — говорит он.

Гарольд, выдернутый из размышлений, рассеянно моргает.

— Да, конечно, мистер Риз.


End file.
